polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulgariaball
Bulgariaball''' is a country in Southern Europe, also called the Balkans. Appears in some Polandball comics, (usually the main charecter in those comics), The capital is Sofia and he is in (and is good friends with) NATO and the EU. He also makes a mean salad, but no one acknowledges it. (If they do, it makes his day) Bulgaria '''WAS of kebab (until the late 1870's when he wants them removed) but 'NOT 'gypsy! Bulgaria is of Slavic and former Odrysianball but he wants to remove kebab, too. History Bulgaria first appeared around in 460 B.C. as the Odrysian Kingdom, and was a thriving monarchy. However, in 46 A.D. the Roman Empire Ball conquested Bulgaria and that was that. Until in 632 A.D. Bulgaria returned as Old Great Bulgaria, Renaming themselves as Bulgaria in 681 A.D. as the First Bulgarian Empire. Then Bulgaria in 684 A.D. converted their religon to Christianity and all was good. Then in 1018 A.D. Byzantineball invaded Bulgaria and made them an autonomous reigon. Finally in 1185 A.D. Bulgaria declared independence and nenamed themselves as the Second Bulgarian Empire. Then in 1274 A.D. Mongolball invade Bulgaria, resulting in becoming a vassal for 26 years. In 1300 A.D. when Mongolball collapsed, Bulgaria had a time of recovery and large expansion. Including using Greek technology. Then in 1371 A.D. Bulgaria and the Ottomanball faced a war that would last from 1371 A.D. to 1396 A.D. This would be called the Bulgarian-Ottoman Wars. Eventually it resulted in Bulgaria becoming a reigon of Ottomanball . From 1396 A.D. to 1878 A.D. Bulgaria ceased to exsist. Then Bulgaria gained sorta of a independence in 1878 A.D. after a war a year ago in 1877 A.D. in the Liberation war, or more commonly known as the Russo-Turkish War. Bulgaria declared themselves as the Third Bulgarian State. In 1912 A.D. Bulgaria, along with Serbiaball, Greeceball, and Montenegroball declared war on Ottomanball to ensure their independence, which led to the First Balkan War(this also led to Albaniaball to gain independence.) However, Bulgaria didn't get as much land as they thought they would get. Also Bulgariaball understood that Serbiaball and Greeceball made a secret anti-Bulgarian coalition. This caused Bulgaria to attack Serbiaball, Greeceball, Ottomanball, Monterngoball, and Romaniaball in the Second Balkan War. This didn't benifit Bulgaria at all, and they lost pre-war land in the First Balkan War. Finally, in 1915 A.D. Bulgaria joined the Central Powers to fight the Triple Etente in World War I. However, they lost and Bulgaria lost about 25% of their land to neighboring countries. Ottomanball however donated a little bit of land to them. Then in 1941 A.D. Naziball (A.K.A. Nazi Germanyball) betrayed Sovietball (A.K.A. Soviet Unionball). Bulgaria then joined in and gained a lot of land in World War 2. However, Sovietball occupied Bulgaria, and eventually Naziball, ending World War 2. Finally in 1946 A.D. Bulgaria declared themselves as the People's Republic of Bulgaria. They then joined the Warsaw Pact. On April 10th, 1979, Georgi Ivanov became the first Bulgarian in space. Finally in 1989 Bulgaria left the Warsaw pact and became the Republic of Bulgariaball. Because of Burger, Bulgariaball has gone through floods because of global warming, however, many countryballs, even Burger, gave him monies in support of the floods. Personality Bulgaria is a mellow countryball who kinda goes with whatever other countryballs say, usually Germanyball or EUball. However, he wishes to regain the glory and clay they once had. Every once in a while Bulgariaball will spaze out and go crazy, even almost eating Turkeyball for Thanksgiving. He is known as the birthplace of the Cyrillic alphabet, unlike Russiaball. Family *Slavicball- Lost Grandfather *Odrysianball- Father *Roman Empire Ball- Mother *Byzantineball - Step-Mother *Macedoniaball- Wife/Husband * Blagoevgradball (AKA: Pirinball)- Son *Burgasball- Son *Dobrichball- Daughter *Gabrovoball- Son *Haskovoball- Son *Kardzhaliball- Daughter *Kyustendilball- Son *Lovechball- Son *Montanaball (No, not the stateball)- Daughter *Pazardzhikball- Son *Pernikball- Son *Plevenball- Daughter *Plodivball- Son *Razgradball- Son *Rousseball- Daughter *Shumenball- Son *Silistraball- Daughter *Silvenball- Daughter *Smolyanball- Son *Sofiaball- Son *Stara Zagoraball- Daughter *Targovishteball- Daughter *Varnaball- Daughter *Veliko Tarnovoball- Daughter *Vidinball- Son *Vrastaball- Daughter *Yambolball- Son *Bosilegradball- Lost Grandson *Tsaribrodball (AKA: Dimitrovgradball)- Lost Grandson Relationships *Greeceball- good friends, laugh about the Balkan Wars and the World Wars. Competition in sports. Bulgaria seems to like his music a lot. *Turkeyball- aquantinces, talk about how Natoball is doing, victim of one of Bulgaria's "spazes". Fought against each other in the Balkan Wars and with each other in WWI. However, there is one difference after they both lost. Ottomanball lost everything while Bulgaria lost few. Bulgariaball doesn't like it at all. *Macedoniaball- both want Greeceball's clay. Also is a brother of Bulgariaball. Bulgariaball, however, wants ALL of Macedoniaball's clay. *Kosovoball - are best friends because they both want Serbiaball to lose clay. Bulgariaball, however, wants ALL of Kosovoball's clay, due to the fact that he was once part of the Bulgarian empire. *Serbiaball- Fought against each other in the Second Balkan War and the World Wars. However today both side show positive views about each other and start to slowly re-build their friendship again. *Croatiaball- friends and Rivals in sports. Both hate Serbiaball and want to destroy him and steal his clay. *Romaniaball- good friends, (even though Bulgariaball hates Gypsies as much as he does) talking about uniting, became best friends after joining the EU, Romaniaball copies him. *Germanyball- leader of EU and great friend. Obeys him. Gives Bulgariaball monies. *EUball- friend and co-commander of the EU. Gave Bulgariaball monies in floods. But Bulgariaball doesn't seem to like him so much *Swedenball- gave Bulgariaball monies in floods. *USAball- gave Bulgariaball monies in floods, aquantinces. *Polandball- best buds, gave Bulgariaball monies in floods, Bulgariaball thinks Polandball can into space. *Odrysianball - BEST FATHER IN DA WORLD :D *Vranjeball- Bulgariaball doesn't gib a fak about him, but Vranjeball thinks that Bulgaria secretly plans how to steal his clay. *Czechball- Friendly soccer/football rivals. Reason why Bulgariaball didn't make all the way to the FIFA World Cup finals. *Yugoslaviaball - Nuetral, Bulgariaball once liked him before he became Serbiaball. Beer buds. *Russiaball- Good friends, helped Bulgariaball go to space, bought hat for him, beer buds *Hungaryball- Best friends, both hate Serbiaball, both been in space, both fought in WWI and WWII, both in EU and NATO, they're are pretty much identical. Bulgariaball, however, has been in space twice as of today. *Austria-Hungaryball- Best friends, fought together in WW1. Bulgariaball thinks Austriaball and Hungaryball were better together then apart. *Moldoviaball- Friendly towards Moldoviaball, good Black Sea trade partners *Netherlandsball- Against Bulgariaball having free movement in the EU. *Bosilegradball - Part of Vranjeball, lost grandson *Tsaribrodball - Part of Pirotball, lost grandson *Omsk Bird- Met in WW2 and talked about destruticon. Quotes *Bow down, Kurwa... *Embrace Yoghurt! *KOSOVO E BULGARIA!! Not of Serbia, neither of Albania! *Yoghurt not Turkish! *Remove gypsy! CAN INTO SPACE????? Yes. Learn more about Georgi Ivanov. Bulgariaball's Hopes Bulgariaball hopes to achieve this in his lifetime... Picture Gallery Bulgariaball.png|Bulgariaball Broud Bulgariaball Georgi-ivanov.jpg|Georgi Ivanov, first Bulgarian in Space Three new Great Powers from Europe.png|Bulgariaball's Lifetime Dream SpaceLaunch2.png|Bulgariaball gets ready to go to space. Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png The Ebola breakout.png Japan, Master Samurai.png Gangsters.jpg Bulgaria grant to Payner pop channel prompts EU concern .png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png Happy Liberation Day, Bulgaria.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Immigrants.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png BulgariaballFuture.png|Bulgariaball in the Future Smokes like a Turk.png BriefBulgar.png|Brief History of Bulgaria FLOOD.png|Bulgarian Floods March 2014 Germoiney needs better friends.jpg full of gypsies.jpg Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:NATO Category:Russian Haters Category:Kebab Removers Category:Modern Countryball Category:EU Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:La Francophonie Category:Orthodox Category:HUE Category:Vodka remover Category:Europoor Category:Cleanup Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Black sea